L's Bucket List
by HugoFoder
Summary: Had L not written his name in the Death Note, he would have lived a year and a half longer. Watari forces L to write a bucket list and complete it in the 6 months. LxOC later on Read and review! Our first fic, be nice please.


**Disclaimer: As much we want to, we don't own Death Note. If we did: 1. we'd be in it 2. L would live forever and Light would die a painful death in the first chapter. 3. Ryuk would have more parts. Oh and we'd be frickin' rich. **

A year had passed since Light's death. When I imagined this time in the future, I thought I would be happy. Or at least, content. But things hadn't gone the way I planned. Misa committed suicide over Light's death. Chief Yagami split from his wife and moved to Australia. Their son's death caused an irreconcilable rift in their marriage. The Kira Investigation Team split and went back to their old jobs. With the Kira case solved, there were no more cases deemed worthy enough of me. Worst of all, there was no Matsuda to make fun of ever since the idiot got engaged.

I gulfed down another scoop of Neapolitan ice cream and stacked up a tower of rainbow, only to knock them down a second later. Life nowadays was so boring and monotonous that this was the highlight of my day. Like I said before, things didn't the way I planned. Oh, and did I mention that I'm going to die in six months? According to that huge floating black thing that followed Light around. What was his name? Ryon? Ruk? Ryuk, yeah Ryuk, that was it.

Suddenly, Watari kicked down the door uncharacteristically. I didn't even move. Ever since Watari had started taking that new "medicine" of his he'd been acting like nine year old high on sugar.

"L, L, L, L! Guess what idea I just got? Huh? Huh? Betcha can't guess! I'm too smart for you to guess! So guess already L! C'mon! Guess! Ok, you're too slow so I'm just gonna tell you! I'm gonna make you write a BUCKET LIST! You only have six months to live ya'know! It's a good idea. Admit it. I'm right. I'm right. I'm right. Make a bucket list L!" He screamed to the back of my chair while flailing his arms around in a circle.

I didn't bother even turning around. After stacking the last marshmallow on my newly rebuilt stack, I knocked the pile down again. Watari took my silence as a request for paper and pencil.

"Oh you need paper and pencil? Ok, I'll get you some! Don't move, stay right there! Don't you dare move L! I'm watching you! Oo, look! I HAVE A BARBIE ONE!" Watari announced, while running out the door to go fetch paper and pencil. The hyperactive 80 year old ran back and slammed down a piece of paper and a Barbie Dream World pencil smack down in front of me.

"Damnit," I cursed under my breath. I firmly refused Watari by being silent and not doing anything. Watari got frustrated and swiped my 1 gallon tub of Neapolitan ice cream and all my marshmallows off the table. He looked me straight in the eyes and pointed to paper and pencil. I got his point, but still refused to do anything.

"L Damien Lawliet," Watari yelled, pounding his wrinkly fist down firmly in front of me while making up middle name for me, "you WILL write a bucket list! IF YOU DON'T WRITE ONE THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY SWEETS EEEVVVEEERRR!" My eyes became wider than someone's on cocaine.

I started hyperventilating and then looked into Watari's eyes multiple times to see if he was joking. He wasn't. Five seconds later, I cracked. "OKAY! I'LL DO IT!" I grabbed the pen and paper and shooed Watari out the door. He ran out the door crookedly, full of joy. I sighed. Whatever happened to the 80 year old advisor and friend of mine that I loved? I made a mental note to check his "medicine" cabinet later.

Taking a deep breath, I held the pen and paper. And began writing whatever came to mind. Which was not a lot, surprisingly.

_Visit the candy capital of the world in Chicago, Illinois_

_Ride the rides at __Parc Astérix Amuesement Park in France (I am a quarter French, after all)_

_Visit __Chateau Versailles__ Art Museum _

I put my pen down, satisfied. Now my candy was saved! Just as I was about to holler for him, Watari showed up in the doorway and added, "And by the way, you have to have at least SIX things on your list! DON'T DISSAPOINT ME OR NO CANDY!" I nodded slowly, realizing there was no easy way out.

No matter how much I tried to think of things to write, nothing came to mind. _If Light was alive what would he want me to do? What would Misa want me to do? And Chief Yagami? _

_Visit __International Red Cross and Red Crescent Museum in Geneva, Switzerland __(Light was always into justice)_

I was stuck now. What would Misa want me to do? She never really cared much for me; she was too infatuated with Light. I wonder why? Why do people fall in love? Maybe I should fall in love.

_Go to Venice, Italy to fall in love ( France was already taken)_

_Help Chief Yagami in Australia (Last time I saw him, he was a _mess)

There, I was done. Now Watari can stick that in his tea and sip it! I took a deep breath. See, look what sweet depravation does to me.

"YES! I'll go pack your bags! And get the tickets!" Watari yelled behind me, darting away as soon as he finished. He added, running down the hall, "Yeah, can't forget the tickets! Oo and candy! Definitely candy! You deserve some, L! SO BE _PREPARED_!"

I wondered how long he'd been there standing behind me and why I didn't notice. _So much for being the world's greatest detective. _I thought.

"Hey Watari," I yelled after the 80 year old.

"Yes?" He answered inquisitively.

"Where is your medicine cabinet? I think I'll be giving it an inspection before I leave.

**AN: Sorry its kinda short, its our first ever fanfic and was written at one in the morning. Read and review. (Ryuk will give you an apple)**

**Ryuk: NO WAY IN HELL!**

**Shut up, Ryuk! Yes you will!**


End file.
